Kanto: Adventures and Violence
by Flaming Sliver
Summary: Three trainers from Pallet, Karim, Letty, and Darryl, set off on their journey. But their journey will be full of betrayal, heartache and violence. Book one of the Region series.
1. Three kids from Pallet

** Start of the Adventure: Three kids from Pallet**

April 1st, the day trainers can choose their starter Pokémon. Today two kids- Karim and Letty - are getting their starters today so they can begin their journey as a Pokémon trainers.

* * *

The two kids reached Oak's Lab, both eager to start their journeys. Normally Karim's ex-friend and rival, Darryl, would be here, making fun of Karim, but he off in a far away place, training. He said that he wants to be truly ready before he gets his Pokémon. Karim saw this as a chance to best his rival, but in reality, Darryl will still come out on top.

"Nice to know you two finally arrived." Professor Oak started, pleased that the new trainers are here on time, but still a little upset of what happened the night before. "But I have some bad news, we only have two starters left."

Letty didn't see the problem in this since there were only two trainers present, so she brought this to Oak's attention.

"Yes Letty, I know this, but Darryl has asked me to hold onto Charmander for him. And yesterday Squirtle got stolen by someone.."

Karim who ignored the last part made his mind on what he was going to do. "Then I guess I'll get Blubasaur then. Not my original choice, but it'll have to do."

"No Karim, even heard of the expression 'ladies first'? Well Professor, I'll be taking Blubasaur, and I'm sorry about Squirtle." Letty took Blubasaur from Professor Oak and walked away, after she made a victory sign in Karim's face.

"What about me. There's no way you can forget about little old me." Karim said, smiling a huge smile and pointing his index fingers to that smile. "I have to start now or else I'll be at the same place as Darryl, and I want to best him."

"Well I have one Pokémon, but it might be impossible for you."

"I'm the great Karim Pryce, nothing's impossible for me!"

"If you say that." The old man sighed and walked into his lab. "Follow me."

* * *

_I think I'm done training, I hope Gramps kept Charmander on reserve for me. I hope I can still stay on top of my game. If I let Karim best me then I'll never hear the end of it._

As Darryl stopped his training, two shady figures approached him.

"We've watched you for some time now."

"And we think you can help us with some things."

* * *

Letty was having a fun time, training and catching Pokémon to her heart's content.

_I'm guessing Karim is crying over the fact that I took the last starter. I hope it'll take him another year to get his Pokémon, he'll sure be a nuisance later on. _

As she entered the town of Viridian, she chuckled to herself and thought to herself _I'm back. _


	2. Start of a Legend

** Start of a Legend **

"Nice going Karim. You got a gym leader's abandoned Pokémon. Just goes to show you how awesome Karim Pryce is. I bet'cha Letty and Darryl will cry their eyes out when they see my AWESOME Pokémon." Karim has been showing off his Pikachu, the Pokémon that Professor Oak gave him. Apparently this Pikachu has been abandoned by gym leader Lt. Surge, who thought he wasn't good enough. Even though Pikachu was happy that Professor Oak took him in and promised him a new trainer, he never thought that Professor Oak would give him to a boasting trainer. He probably never would have been in this position if it wasn't for that person who stole that Squirtle. Then Karim would have gotten either Blubasaur or Squirtle and he'll still be with Professor Oak. Pikachu missed the days when he and Professor Oak would sit down and enjoy each others company. But this guy was getting on his nerves. all he did was brag and that even tick off the nearby trainers. Why did Oak have to give him to this guy? Why couldn't he get the girl? She didn't look like the bragging type.

"Pikachu, get ready, we're entering our first battle. You better not let me down though, I kinda ticked this guy off and now he wants to battle me, so you gotta win this." Great not only was his new trainer an annoying bragging brat, but a repeat of Surge. Pikachu reluctantly got ready for battle, trying not to do his best so this trainer can hurry up and abandon him.

* * *

"Persistent trainer. I wouldn't expect less from Professor Oak's grandson. But tell me, aren't you sick of being called Professor Oak's grandson?"

Darryl cringed at this. He does hate being called Professor Oak's grandson instead of Darryl, but he had no idea what these two people wanted with him. "Yes." He reluctantly answered.

"Then join us." This was the message that these two people were trying to get through. They were trying to get Darryl Oak to join them, but he's been dodging the invitation.

"I don't get what's so hard. You just need to join us, so you can stop being in this old guy's shadow." The other person said. He made it seem like being related to Professor Oak was bad. And it is. Darryl knew this better than anyone. Everyone always gave him what he wanted because he was Professor Oak's son, not plain old Darryl Oak. He was tempted to join them, he was tempted to take their offer until-

"Back away from the kid."

* * *

Letty managed to get to Mt. Moon, the path to Pewter City were she can get her first gym badge. _I can't believe Karim isn't here yet. I guess I can finally beat him now. My childhood dream is finally achieved._ The fact that Karim hasn't gotten through or even up to Mt. Moon surprised most people. They though he would be the one zipping from town to town, collecting gym badges faster than Red. They were disappointed when Letty told them that he probably won't be collecting gym badges until next year. But she promised them that she can fill his place even though it's pretty much impossible to do so.

"Hey kid, do you want to get stronger?"

* * *

_Just hurry up and abandon me. _Pikachu thought, he had lost the battle so Karim can abandon him. Instead of yelling at him, he just went down to Pikachu's level and looked at him. For the first time Pikachu study his new trainer. He had black hair that was a little bit below ear length, he had a black and white cap that was worn backwards. He had a red shirt with a black jacket over it. He also wore black jeans and loafers. Pikachu thought his trainer was trying to go for a mixture of formal and causal, a mixture he never seen before.

"Hey Pikachu, what's the matter. It seems like you weren't trying your best." Pikachu was shocked. He thought this trainer only cared about himself and gloats a lot. But he actually managed to figure out that he wasn't doing his best. Not even Lt. Surge managed to figure that out and he's been with him for a few years. Yet this guy, it's barely been a day and he knew. Pikachu decided to tell him that he wasn't doing his best.

"Pikachu, I have one question for you, do you hate me?"

* * *

Letty turned around to see what asked her if she wanted to get stronger. To her disgust, it was just a super nerd, those people who always ask people if they want to get stronger and scams you.

"I asked you a question. Do you want to get stronger?"

"No thanks, I'm fully aware of your scheme. Although if you have a fossil, then I'll take the Dome Fossil."

"Oh so you do want to be stronger. Well here you go. Not much of a scam." Letty face flushed with embarrassment when she heard this. She had always thought super nerds scam you, but this one hadn't. She ran out of Mt. Moon so she could hurry up and revive her fossil.

* * *

"R-Red." All three of them said at the same time. It was an honor to met Red, the greatest Pokémon trainer around, but to be rescued by him was a different story. Darryl was lucky to be saved by him, but for the two figures that wanted him to join, it was their nightmare come true.

"What are you guys still doing here? I thought I disbanded Team Rocket long ago. Whatever, I'll just defeat you two. Saur!" His Venasaur appeared. It looked disgusted when he saw the two Rockets. Red told him what to do and he followed. The two grunts coward in fear and ran away.

"Hey, Darryl right?" Darryl merely nodded his head in response. "I need you to do me a favor. I don't have enough time to fight Team Rocket again so I need you to fight them for me. I'm sure you can handle that, right? He smiled as he said these words. Darryl was happy that Red acknowledged him as Darryl, not Professor Oak's grandson.

"Yeah."


	3. The Problem with Rivals

** The Problem with Rivals**

"So do you need a lift?"

"Only if it isn't any trouble." Red then released Charizard, motioning Darryl to climb on.

The ride to Pallet Town was short thanks to Charizard's amazing spped. after Darryl got his Charmander from Professor Oak, Red asked Darryl if he needed a ride to Pewter City. He took the offer since he thought that Karim would already be in Mt. Moon.

* * *

"Pikachu, stop avoiding the question. Do you hate me?" Karim has been trying for the past hour to get Pikachu to answer the question. Every time he asked, Pikachu rubbed himself against the trainer. This was Pikachu's way of avoiding the question.

"Okay, maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way. Do you want to get stronger?" Pikachu responded to this question, but was unsure where his trainer was going with this. "Do you trust me to make you stronger?" Pikachu thought about this question a bit. Yes he did want to get stronger, but so far Karim didn't try to train him, he just bragged than comforted him. He gave a sure yes even though he wasn't sure if he really _could _trust him. "Do you trust me to be your friend?" This question was the one that stumped him. Pikachu never really though as any human as a friend. All though he did enjoy the company of Oak, he only thought of him as a caretaker, not a friend. He gave his trainer a slight nod, which Karim took as a yes. They left the forest within an hour, knowing that Letty was probably in Pewter City.

* * *

"So it's time for my first gym battle. Poor Karim, he's probably stuck at home, whining like a baby."

"Don't you think you're stretching the truth a bit? I'm sure Gramps has a Pokémon left for him." Letty turned around to see where that voice was coming from. To her surprise, she saw Darryl, the last person she expected to see, leaning against the exit to Mt. Moon.

"I thought you were at Mt. Sliver. How did you get there so fast?

"I'm a ninja."

"That's something Karim would say."

"Yeah, but we were friends long before you came."

"So how many badges do you have?" Letty asked, not wanting Darryl to get into some kind of backstory.

His joking attitude faded. "I have a better goal than becoming league champion." He walked away leaving Letty to wonder what was better than becoming the Champion?

"I'm here for my gym badge."

* * *

Darryl checked Pewter City for any criminal activity, whether it be recruiting for Team Rocket or just the common thug. He found nothing suspicious, meaning Brock has done a good job protecting his city. He smiled and released his Charmander.

"This town's good, but we need to train you just in case we see anything in the next town." Charmander gave a confident "Char" in response.

_This is going to be a long journey._

* * *

**I am so stupid. I apologize for how inaccurate a small part of this story. I now realized that Mt. Moon isn't until they ****_leave _****Pewter City, not what connects Viridian and Pewter. I was trying to do this via memory, but apparently I failed. I'll fix it some time in the future, but not right now since I have to go, plus I have no idea on how to fix it.**

**_I should have had someone read it over while I was writting this._**


	4. Losing a Rival

** Losing a Rival **

"Finally, Pewter City is just a few minutes away!" Karim looked at Pewter City from his perch on a tree he was sitting on. His Pikachu was napping next to him.

"WATCH OUT BROCK! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU" He yelled to wake up his Pikachu. Pikachu shot him an evil look, but Karim just grinned at it.

"Remember Pikachu, I control your battle time." _I'm your only Pokemon though. _Pikachu thought.

"There's still time to catch more." He responded, as if he could read Pikachu's mind. _What makes you think you can get more? You're barely able to tame me._

Karim ignored the attitude that was floating in the air and jumped down. "You coming?"

_Do I have a choice? _"Nope."

* * *

_I guess I'll wait for him, it's only fair. _Darryl thought. He was training his newly evolved Charmeleon along with his other Pokemon. He knew that Karim was probably going to challenge the gym first thing, so it would be best to catch him before that happens.

* * *

"That guy looks oddly familiar..Maybe I know him from somewhere." _Then go up to him. _

Almost like Karim knew what his Pokemon said, he responded, but only to be dragged by his partner.

"So you did make it to Pewter City." Darryl started while looking at the scene played in front of him. "But it seems like your Pokemon seems to be doing everything for you.."

Karim recognized his rival (well former rival) almost immediately. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else." He quickly covered up. "So I'm guessing you're on your way to battle Brock then?"

"Actually..." Darryl explained his new goal to Karim, who, considering all he wanted was to best his childhood rival, took the news well.

"Well at least Letty will still be my rival. That is if she can compete with my awesomeness."

Darryl shook his head. "I thought you grew out of that stage. Anyways, you should probably catch more Pokemon. I doubt Pikachu is going to go far in that gym."

Karim looked at Pikachu then back to Darryl. He didn't think of catching more Pokemon to fight the gym leader, Brock. He assumed Pikachu was enough due to its experience. He thanked Darryl for the information and walked off to the next route, hoping he could do some last minute training.


	5. Training

** Training**

The words of his former rival still rang in his head. Of course he knew that he needed to catch new Pokemon, but the part about Team Rocket was what struck him.

Since Karim is normally oblivious to these kinds of things, he felt as if he should take extra caution when it comes to making friends. After all some random passerby could be a member in disguise.

Shaking these thoughts out of his mind, the young trainer decided to address the task in hand, catching new Pokemon. He decided to head out near a lake, hoping to find some decent water Pokemon.

"Okay Pikachu here's the plan. I need you to jump into the water and shock some aquatic Pokemon for me, go it?"

Whether or not Pikachu understood the plan was the question. Sure the plan seemed simple enough, but it was also very vague. But to please his trainer, the rodent jumped into the water and attempted his trainer's plan.

A fisherman watched the trainer and shook his head at what he was seeing. "That's not how you catch a water Pokemon." He grumbled to himself.

After a couple of minutes past since the fisherman first noticed the boy, he decided to show him how to catch a water Pokemon.

* * *

Darryl finally started to search the neighboring area for any criminal behavior. It took him an hour before he finally noticed a man wearing something similar to those who had attacked him earlier. Knowing that stealth is key when dealing with Rockets, he decided to sneak up on this one, hoping to catch him by surprise.

Luckily the grunt never turned around. But he always checked both sides before progressing forward. To the dismay of Darryl, the Rocket abruptly stopped every time he did this.

When they entered the strange looking building, Darryl knew he was in trouble. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was a Rocket, and he looked out of place.

He probably would have been able to make it out quickly if it wasn't for his chocolate brown hair. The style of it just so happens to make it even more noticeable and due to him being the only one out of suit, he was going to get noticed quick.

_Lets just hope these grunts are too stupid to notice._

* * *

To the annoyance of everyone in the surrounding area, Letty was bragging about her winning streak. Although she isn't the one to brag, she just felt like bragging about herself. It probably wasn't her best idea, but she sure felt good doing it.

"Shut it pigtails." One angry boy snapped.

"Right at you shorts." She responded, only to add to his rage.

"No one mocks my shorts and gets away with it." He furiously said, desperate to keep his cool. "So how about it, you me Pokemon battle right now!"

"Sure. Is one on one fine by you?"

A smug grin came upon his face. "I'll use my best guy."

Taking this as an invitation to go all out, Letty released her starter, Ivysaur, to use against him.

The shorts boy sent out his Butterfree, hoping to win using type advantage.

"Ivysaur Sleep Powder!" Letty yelled.

"Dodge." But it was a little to late for that, for the powder already made its affect on Butterfree.

Letty felt like mocking him, but if she got too cocky, then she'll just make him do better and that would ruin her streak.

"Come on Butterfree, wake up!" Its trainer desperately yelled. Normally he would have giving up by now, but with the attitude this girl put on, he wanted to be the one to crush her.

"Ivysaur lets finish this with Vine Whip!" Two whips appeared from Ivysaur and struck the defenseless Butterfree silly. After seeing that wasn't enough, the bulb Pokemon lift the helpless Pokemon with its vines and slammed it down as the Butterfree's trainers watched in awe.

Moments later the Butterfree was defeated. The shorts guy decided to solve his anger by saying some things that were false about Letty, but she ignored it and kept on walking forward.

* * *

"Don't just randomly swing it, swing it like you're throwing a Pokeball."

So far Karim and the fisherman had been at it for hours, trying to teach him how to properly catch an aquatic Pokemon.

"So like this?" He ask, swinging the rod like the fisherman asked.

"Yes, like that." The fisherman responded, happy that the boy finally got it right. At the moment, his face and mind ached from trying to teach this boy, who he almost deemed impossible to teach.

"Alright then! I'll just try to find myself a good one then."

The fisherman took this as his invitation to leave, which he was thankful for. After all, he didn't want his face to surfer another indecent involving a rod.

_Maybe that boy could become a good fisherman, maybe._


	6. Grunts and Wins

** Grunts and Wins**

Darryl managed to go unseen for five minutes.

Instead of overestimating the grunts he underestimated them, and he became sloppy. Because of this, his chocolate brown hair was noticed and the alarm was triggered.

"Five minutes, kid."

As soon as the words left the grunt's mouth, half of the base came and surrounded him.

Thinking fast, the brown haired grandson of Professor Oak released his Charmeleon and commanded it to use Flamethrower.

The sudden attack to many of the grunts by surprise, but the same grunt that warned him remained.

"Just wait until the reinforcements come."

* * *

"HEY MR. FISHERMAN!" Letty yelled.

Again, it _really _isn't in her to address random people like that, but again, she just _really _felt like addressing this guy.

The fisherman turned around, hoping that it was some beautiful woman that wanted to fish with him. To his dismay, it was just an annoying ten year old girl wearing pigtails.

"What do _you _want." He asked, speaking as if he was talking to a five year old.

"A good rod." She bluntly responded.

The fisherman scratched his head. "Well you see..." He started, trying to figure out a good lie. After all, he didn't want to give his last good rod to the likes of her.

"Go on."

"Umm.." He started again, raking his brain for a good and believable lie.

Letty shot him a death look.

"It broke." He finally managed, hoping that she would leave him alone.

"How?" Letty asked.

"I sat on it."

At this, Letty slapped him in the face.

"I thought fisherman valued their rods!"

"It was an accident. Now could you leave me alone?"

Giving a grunt, Letty left the fisherman alone.

* * *

After catching an aquatic Pokemon, Karim felt confident to beat the gym.

"Anyone in here?" He asked almost immediately upon entering the gym.

The gym leader, Brock, revealed himself to the challenger, taking this as an opportunity to study him.

The boy had only two Pokeballs on his belt, one of which Brock assumed to be the Pokeball of the Pikachu that was at his side. "Amateur." He quickly said to himself.

"This will be a two on two battle. The battle is over when one side is left with no Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Start!"

Not wanting to show off his new capture, Karim called his Pikachu to the field while Brock released Geodude.

Wasting almost no time, Brock commanded Geodude to use Sand Attack.

Having its vision tampered with, Pikachu was struggling to see its target. Yet it still tried to fight for fear of abandonment.

"Thundershock!"

The weak volts didn't even harm Geodude.

"Fool. Don't you know that ground types are immune to electric type attacks?"

Feeling stupid about his amateur mistake, Karim decided to to switch tactics.

"Tail Whip!"

Thinking that a weak attack like that won't do a thing, Brock didn't command Geodude to do anything. Little did he know that Pikachu was slowly weakening Geodude's defense with each whip.

"Tackle!"

Although quite a simple command, it was displayed in such away that you wouldn't believe it. Instead of charging head on like normal, the electric rodent went towards its left, twirled, and even let out a little bit of electricity before attacking the weakened Geodude.

"What was that?" Brock asking, allowing the new way of using tackle take him by surprise.

Karim just simply wiped his thumb near the nose area of his face and grinned.

"Shouldn't you do something about Geodude?" The challenger asked, finally taking note on how weak Geodude looked while his trainer wasn't doing a thing.

After having it brought to his attention, Brock gave his attention to Geodude, but it was already too late.

Giving a grunt, Brock returned Gedude, thanked it, and sent out his final Pokemon, Onix.

"The same trick won't work twice on me, Onix, Rock Slide!"

Since both Karim and Pikachu were recovering from the height of their opponent, Onix managed to catch them off guard, defeating Pikachu in the process.

Gritting his teeth, Karim sent out his newly captured Poliwag, hoping that with its little training, it would be able to defeat Onix.

"Although you may have a type advantage, don't think you're going to win. Onix, Rock Slide!"

Unlike last time, Karim's Pokemon managed to dodge the attack. Giving a breath of relief, Karim gave his next order, Water Gun.

The weak blast of water did some damage to the Onix, but it wasn't enough to make it easier.

"Pretty impressive. But sadly I may have to end it here. Onix, Bind!"

The Rock Snake Pokemon made its way towards Poliwag, wrapping it up when it got close.

Instead of thinking of this as a setback, Karim thought of it as Brock's was of handing him the match.

"Alright Poliwag, close-range Water Gun!"

The weak blast of water did more damage then it did previously due to the distance. The attack made Onix let go of its prey and go back to safety. However, before it was a good fifteen feet away, Karim commanded Poliwag to use Water Gun one more time, winning him the match.

Accepting defeat, Brock recalled Onix and walked over to were Karim was standing.

"Here, take this. You battled well for it."

Walking away, Brock glanced over his shoulder, giving a small, sincere smile when he saw how the foe and his Pokemon reacted to getting the badge.

_Just like someone I know._


End file.
